crimson_assassinfandomcom-20200213-history
Feledy
'''Feledy '''was a skilled bounty hunter that worked alongside Aestagia's army. Specifically, she has been known to answer to Jomei and Daichi. She was close partners with Twentyone, both working together to survive. Appearance Feledy is a young girl who has dark blue hair tied into two long ponytails. Around her neck is a black ascot. She wears a black and white checkered coat with black pants. Over her pants are stylish knee high white boots. Attached to her waist is her blade. Personality Feledy is normally depicted as a quiet and stern fighter who has no mercy. History An unknown amount of years ago, Feledy came to the west leaving her homeland. Sometime in this following period, she made the choice to become a bounty hunter with Twentyone. Soon after Alizarin's bounty surfaced in the streets of Aestagia, Feledy started aiding Twentyone in their search for the wanted man. Feledy allowed for their rapid transportation to Alizarin, and attempted to take care of Alizarin's companions. Though skilled, Feledy failed in her attempts and was captured by Dakota. Later that night, Feledy finds the chance to escape after slashing Dakota over the face with her blade. In OroGelid, Feledy is summoned with Twentyone by Daichi to capture Alizarin. About a week later, Feledy makes her way to Opal Vale with Daichi and starts by attacking Tangerine after he notices her and Twentyone hiding. Feledy and Twentyone outmatch Tangerine until Melanee shows up and makes it a fair fight. As the fight pushes on, Feledy takes on the entire New Moon in the main courtyard. She manages to explode the corridor Alizarin, Lenna and Dakota are standing in, only crushing Dakota in the rubble. Later, Feledy fights Lenna but witnesses Dakota's return, still alive. Feledy is subsequently crushed by boulders held up by Deus ex Machina, and her fate is left unknown. The Return After the New Moon reclaims the relic of Celaeno, Feledy and Twentyone pay Alizarin a visit on the roof of the train back to Aestagia. Feledy takes back her weapon from Alizarin, which she placed to aid Annabelle in her murder. Because they failed their Queen and are leaving far away, Feledy doesn't show much hostility towards Alizarin. She just wants to warn him not to follow through with their revolution. Feledy states that the two are leaving to the far east, where her homeland is. Skills and Abilities Her Blade Feledy uses a long and skinny blade, with the sole purpose of effectively stabbing victims. Portals Feledy has been shown to harness the ability to form blue sparks in which she and others can travel through to teleport somewhere else. It isn't clear of how Feledy has this capability. It cannot be her blade's ability, as she used teleportation when it was in Alizarin's possession. The fact of the matter is that Feledy is from the eastern lands, regions where the gods gifted each human being a unique power or ability. This is unlike the western regions, where a single god (Flawless) was given to humanity to ensure prosperity. Trivia Category:Characters